As a disclosure for an electronic component in the related art, for example, a multilayer electronic component described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-123726 is known. The multilayer electronic component includes a multilayer body and an inductor. The multilayer body has a structure in which multiple layered insulators are laminated in the laminating direction. The inductor includes multiple internal conductors and multiple via-hole conductors. Each of the internal conductors is disposed on the main surface of a corresponding one of the insulators, and is substantially U-shaped with square corners. Each of the via-hole conductors extends through a corresponding one of the insulators in the laminating direction, and connects, to each other, end portions of two internal conductors adjacent to each other in the laminating direction. Thus, the inductor substantially has a helix shape with the central axis extending in the laminating direction.